High School Story: Class Act, Book 3 Choices
This page contains the choices in High School Story: Class Act, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Import now! * Play without importing. Choice 2 * Yes, I'd like to change my face. * No, I'll continue with my current face. Choice 3 (Female) * Sea of Blue (�� 15) * Pink Ombre (�� 15) * Blonde Ponytail * Ginger Pixie * Shoulder-length Brunette * Curly Buns Choice 3 (Male) * Ice Blue Fringe (�� 15) * Pastel Balayage (�� 15) * Blond Waves * Ginger Long * Short Brown * Black Dreads Choice 4 * This look is perfect! * Let's try something else. * I want to change my gender. Choice 5 * Yes, I'd like to rename Bailey Jenkins. * No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 6 * Yes, I'd like to rename Casey. * No, I'll keep her/his current name. Choice 7 * Yes! * No, customize my neighbor. Choice 8 * Female options. * Male options. Choice 9 (Female) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Show Male Faces Choice 9 (Male) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Show Female Faces Choice 10 * Yes, we are! * No, I'm dating someone else... Chapter One: O, Brave New World Choices Choice 1 * I can't start the new quarter with a tardy! (No effect) * This'll teach me to browse social media until 3:00 AM! (No effect) Choice 2 (Female) * Floral Layers (�� 15) (Spring To Life) * Denim and Dots * Plaid Girl * Uptown Punk Choice 2 (Male) * Night and Day (Male) (�� 15) * Better Sweater * Color Block * Blackout Choice 3 This is a timed choice. * Steady myself! ⬅ Correct * Wobble! (No effect) If the timer ends, you lose control and fall. (No effect) Choice 4 (Fell) * Going to die of embarrassment! (No effect) * Better now that you're here. (No effect) Choice 4 (Didn't Fall) *I celebrated too soon... *Thank you, thank you! (No effect) Choice 5 * A redhead who's too cool for her own good? (Skye ❤ +Romance) * A cobra on legs? (No effect) You only get Skye ''❤ ''if Skye is your LI. Choice 6 * Sorry! (No effect) * Chill, these things happen... (No effect) Choice 7 * HI AJAY BYE AJAY! (Ajay ❤ +Romance) * If you're still not in class you're gonna be late too! (No effect) You only get Ajay ''❤ ''if Ajay is your LI. Choice 8 * Shakespeare... as a musical? (No effect) * What's the story about? (No effect) Choice 9 * That sounds like hell... (No effect) * I'm with Rory! Plane rides are fun! (No effect) Choice 10 * Count me in! (�� 12) * On second thought... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Rory) *Nice, so you'll get a free vacation! (No effect) *I hope my parents aren't chaperoing... Diamond Choice 2 (Rory) *It'd be so romantic if we vacationed there together! (No effect) *I wanna see the Eiffel Tower. Diamond Choice 3 (Rory) *Dramaticaly re-enact all scenes! (No effect) *Keep it to ourselves so we don't drown out the actors. Diamond Choice 4 (Rory) *I'd like nothing more! Kiss me... (Rory ❤ +Romance) *This is beyond corny! Diamond Choice 1 (Ajay) *All right, I'll watch it... but only once... *Ha! We're on different levels. I've already watched that episode thirty times today. Diamond Choice 2 (Ajay) *Sing along to. *Dance to. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Skye) *Wow, it's so pretty! *I didn't peg as you as the princess type. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 Diamond Choice 3 Diamond Choice 4 Diamond Choice 5 *Kiss her. (Skye ❤ +Romance) *Try to jump scare her. "Scary Good" Choice 11 * Read it (No effect) Choice 12 * Were bad people? (No effect) * Died horrible deaths? (No effect) Choice 13 * Learn to fight together? (�� 16) * I'll learn by watching videos online instead. ( ) Choice 14 * I'm psyched to perform and travel with you all! (No effect) * Oh no, I'll have more audition competition... (No effect) Chapter Two: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:High School Story Category:High School Story: Class Act